Forum:Fort Dix Mission
This is fort Dix. Where the location is for the X men mission Mission Find and save Caleb's sister and James' siblings. 'Note if your name is not here do not participate in this mission' Current members for the mission James Swartz Caleb Vinem and his dog Jeagermister Tamara Edlenburg Koji Izama Thom Cruz Mozart Alice Vixin and her wolf Lady Jace Drake 'Start Here' Tamara, Alice and Lady arrive first and wait for everyone. Thom, Jace and James come next looking serous. Caleb and Jeager walk up Tamara: The sides of the fort are all guarded by the most soliders. But the entrance has more than them. I can create a diversion so all the soliders come to me and you guys can sneak inside the fort. Lady sniffs Jeagermister James:I can send a eagle for scouting before the attack. Caleb:We could go through the Mcgrath entrance it's less guarded Tamara: You guys ready? Alice I need you to make me mad. Alice: How? Tamara: just say something offensive. Alice: Ummm...Your emo. Tamara: I AM NOT EMO YOU LITTLE- *she falls to the floor and beings twitching. then starts turning into a giant snake* G-go to the side entrance As they are all running Andy comes back. James:They are all in the middle of the base. It is not as heavily guarded but they have more technology. Koji:Gives Tamara a boost before following the others. Tamara:Thanks Koji she turns into a giant snake and all the guards go to her, shooting at her skin but the bullets all reflect off. Alice: Heres the entrance''' They all walk in Koji: 'So, how we goin about this? James:Turn left. ''Jace walks up front and starts a fire. Alice: Do you know where there holding your siblings? James:No but I'm following my eagles directions. Alice: jace try not to destroy anything. Tamara told me about your apple store experience. Koji:So......... no one's telling me the plan? Jace:Hey I take offence to that. Thom:We are here to save mutants from te government. Caleb:Thom is right we need to save my sister...and James' sibilings of course Alice: I hacked into the mainframe and found the fort map. *she points to a section in the fort* Here is where they hold prisoners. Lets check there. Koji:Cool. But just in case.......He sends a pulse through the room, amplifying the powers of all of them Caleb:You know I have actually been through here a couple times...I think I actually know the location of a shed I used to hide in that has Weapons,Armor,I.D.'s and a Truck James:Take us there. Caleb:Too big a group we'd be noticed.I'll take 2 people. Jace:Well obivously James. Koji:I'll go too Caleb:Alright,I want everyone else to stay around this area and keep a low profile Alice: Can I come too? They hear a commotion coming from outside Caleb:Stay down! Tamara bursts through the door, covered in slime Tamara: Those guys are pretty easy to tie up! Thom walks over to Tamara Thom:You okay? Tamara: Yeah. THis always happens. Caleb:Alright let's go.Koji James come on James walks behind Caleb. Caleb:Come on it's not that far away Alice: So I'm just supposed to stay here and play guard? Jace:We all wait for the signall then we attack. James, Caleb, and Koji get the others from the tubesand we leave witha military vehicle. Tamara: What should I do? Koji: Follows after Caleb Thom:How about we clean you off. Thom wipes Tamara's forehead off. Tamara: She smiles ''Thanks. Is it really that bad? Thom:No Jace:Yes ''Tamara slaps Jace Caleb:*Walks in*Who wants weapons and armor? Jeager:Woof! Jace:OWWW. Thom:Me. Caleb:Alright it's parked outside go get what you need Tamara and Alice go outside and come back. Tamara is holding a machine gun and Alice is holding an ice sword. Jace and Thom walk out side. They come back with James and with AK-74us. Caleb:Good choices,Jace and Thom you guys are the suppressors,Tamara Heavy Assault,Alice your Close Combat.Let's see what everyone else chooses. James walks back out and comes in in Juggernaut armor and a detached turret. Alice: she giggles nice outfit. Caleb:Better not fall under the weight ''James:'His voice is muffled.'' I wont. Tamara: Lets go. They won't stay tied up forever. Caleb:Koji is taking forever. Jace:He's probably fixing his hair. I mean its so shiny. Koji'': Comes out shirtless with a bandana on his head and two katanas''......Just tell me who to gut